Stay Young, Go Dancing
by KAZDIS
Summary: Bobby tells the story of his first love when he was 16 years old and the years that followed in between, he also tells of the only time he has ever betrayed or lied to Sam and Dean and it has something to do with the girl he first loved. rated M for later
1. Three Men & a Little Lady

**Chapter 1. Three men and a little Lady **

* * *

><p><strong>BOBBY'S P.O.V.<strong>

Do you know what it's like to lose love so many times that you just give up counting? _Well I don't_, I mean I have lost a number of people I love throughout the years, my grandparents, my parents, friends from before my days of hunting, my wife, Rufus, the closest thing to a brother that there was; John the closest thing to a best friend I could ever have. Lastly there was the Harvelles', Ash, Pam and the Roadhouse (though the Roadhouse wasn't a person it was a safe haven for people like me, so it meant a lot when it burnt down to the ground).

Though, I still have my boys, or I should say John's boys. However, family doesn't end in blood. I take them to be like my own sons and with that they're what you could expect a bunch of whiney pain in the asses who have done more trouble than good but the good they've done cancels all the bad and I guess I became more oblivious to that these past years, that's what parents do they bitch about the bad and overlook it when the good settles in.

Now, what I was saying earlier about 'losing loved ones more times than you could count' I was talking about a girl I once knew as Mary and back when I knew her she had long silky black hair and drove a cherry-red 1968 Volkswagen 411, the ugliest piece of shit I have ever seen nevertheless she always disagreed with me and I never understood why a greasemonkey like her would like such a crap car. That is until July 4, 1971. I was 16 years old and she was 19. Mary acted likeone of those girls you'd see in movies like Jaclyn Smith or Pamela Sue-Martin and let's not forget Lynda Carter, she looked nothing like them of course but damn was she was one tough cookie.

I'm not saying she wasn't pretty or anything, she was, she had this unconditional beauty to her no matter how ordinary her features were like her brown eyes, there was always something there, something beneath it all. Mary was an extraordinary person to begin with but I never had an idea how extraordinary she was up until three weeks ago in a sudden twist of fate.

* * *

><p>"Oh, balls!" Bobby said as he tried to turn the headlights of his 1970 Chevelle SS on but they refused to. "Damn it!" He cured. "Now of all time?" The rain was pouring hard onto the road and onto his car so hard in fact that it was audible. Loudly thumping on the roof and bonnet of his car; the windshield wipers failed to fulfil their purpose and the road in front of Bobby became blurred. Suddenly there was a streak of yellow light, a honk, tires screeching and profanity. Bobby opened his window to see where he was and immediately he felt his stomach tie into knots. He had driven onto the wrong road however the reason he felt anxious was because the road he was on was the road to the one place he had considered a second home the road to the <em>Harvelle's Roadhouse<em> that had burnt down years ago.

At first Bobby just felt terrible, thinking about Jo, Ellen, Ash and the others he'd met there and he thought that was the only thing he could feel, terrible, because there was no Roadhouse it had burnt down to the ground years ago the reason he never traveled on this road, but as he made his way he saw it. The lot that should have been empty.

"Son of a bitch." Bobby said violently making a turn and parking next a white 1964 Pontiac. He rolled his window up opened the door and got out, his hand resting on the door frame while the other was rolled up into a aggriavted fist. "This is just wrong." He said.

There were people all around the place, lights, loud music, laughter, bikers, and the like. The place was rebuilt, still called the Roadhouse, however it wasn't. It may have had the same name and sort of looked the same but it wasn't the same damn place. Not because of the fact that it was bigger or filled with more people and seemed happier but because he knew if he walked in through those doors he wouldn't feel that welcoming safety. Ellen wouldn't be behind the counter and Jo wouldn't be passing out the beers. Not only that but he had a bad vibe about the place, it was one of those gut feelings everyone gets when the wind is going the right speed and blows past you strong enough to give you this chill down your spine which makes you reconsider your first feelings and thoughts toward a certain person, place or thing.

Bobby was about to close his door and march in there guns blazing until his cell phone started to ring, or one of them, the one he was currently using, his least favorite the new HTC he always complained that it wasn't a phone at all, phones had buttons for goodness sake!

He picked it up and answered. "Yeah, what'd ya want?"

"Bobby, we need your help." Sam Winchester's voice came. "There's been a string of unusual murders going on all over the country."

"Alright," Bobby began to say. "And you're bitching to me because...?"

"Because whoever's killing them is making it look like untreated fevers." Dean's voice came. The brothers were obviously driving off somewhere again in their black 1967 Impala while on the phone.

"What made you think it wasn't?" Bobby asked returning to his car to get away from the rain his door still slightly opened.

"The cooked, boiled, and baked inside." Sam said. "Do you have any idea what it could be?"

"No, but I'll find out." Bobby said. "In the meantime, seeing as I'm not home yet, I need you boys to do a little research for me on the _Roadhouse_."

"Why?" Sam and Dean both said in unison.

"Because..." Bobby said. "It's _reopened_."

"WHAT?" The boys said as if someone had just committed murder in cold blood against them and they couldn't do a damn thing about it. "How?" Sam asked.

"No clue, it just is, same name, kind of looks the same, a bit bigger, and it's right here." Bobby said.

"Wait, you're there?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, didn't mean to go here, just by accident, in any case, could you look up why they reopened the dammed place." Bobby asked.

"Uh, sure." Sam replied.

"We'll be there in a few hours." Dean said over Sam.

"You don't need to." Bobby said. "It's not like there's anything 'interesting' going on here."

"Actually," Sam said. "That's where we were headed in the first place, not the Roadhouse, but there."

"Why?" Bobby asked his voice starting to become grim.

"That's where we think the next hit is going to be." Dean replied.

"What makes you think that?"

"Whoever is doing this is going in a straight line and it kills in fours, three men and a woman." Sam explained. "Just wait for us before you do anything, okay?"

"Who the hell do you think I am, _Papa-Smurf_?" Bobby said a bit offended. "I can take care of myself, I've saved your asses a few times you know."

"It's not that, it's just ... just be careful." Sam said.

"Fine." Bobby said and hung up.

* * *

><p><strong>BOBBY'S P.O.V.<strong>

I was going to see Mary again and she was going to see me, though it wasn't the way we would have imagined it or at least not the way I imagined and not the way she ever planned. I owed her for that night in 71', I owed her my life once that debt was paid it was 'whatever'.


	2. Joy Ride

**Chapter 2. Joy Ride **

* * *

><p><strong>BOBBY'S P.O.V. <strong>

It was a little past midnight when I finally met Mary by Grand Avenue near the University of Wyoming. Her car was parked under a dimly lit street. It was never really hot in Laramie to be honest summers were rare the hottest it ever got was probably 96 degrees.

Once I got to her car it was already filled with the tough scent of cigarettes and oranges, she loved oranges. "Hey Robert." She'd say once I slipped into the passenger's seat. During meetings like this it was always just the two of us, dead of night, quiet, no one else. We never got high, we weren't like that, well at least I wasn't. There were things about Mary that I knew a lot about like how she loved oranges, cigarettes, fires, leather jackets, and the color cherry-red. She also loved to read and she spent a lot of time writing in her diary that I'd catch a glimpse of once in a while.

"Where are we going tonight?" I asked.

"No idea." She said. "I just sort of felt like driving until dawn, here."

"Here?" I asked confused, during these 'hang-outs' Mary usually took me somewhere I'd never been and I'd be home by or before dawn. Like I said Mary was older, back than I thought it was only by a few years but now I know otherwise. However, I've always had this feeling deep inside me that Mary was older than she really was, I always thought it was because she was just more mature and experienced in the way of the world, back in the 70s if you worked at a record store, owned a car and could quote some poetry you were considered mature how wrong we were.

"I'm leaving tomorrow." She said bluntly without a hint of emotion, her face stayed stoic as her lips piereced down onto the cigarette taking it in and then breathing it out slowly it was only when she shuddered for a split second that I knew she had no choice.

"Why? I asked stupidly and after so felt childish.

"Because _I love you_." At those sudden words I felt the wind get knocked out of me. "I'm serious Bobby."

"I ..." She cut me off before I could say it back, she flicked her cigarette out the window and pulled me into a deep kiss, her lips tasted like what I'd always imagined, oranges and cigarettes. Once she moved back to her seat breathing normally I composed myself the best I could by facing forward and wiping the little stains of red-lipstick off my mouth.

"Come on." She said pulling out a brand new cancer-stick. She placed it into her mouth, took out her lighter and lit it. She was nervous, she wasn't her usual sarcastic and smart-ass retorting self that made everything feel and seem so much better than it was.

"Where are you moving to?" I asked after three minutes in silence.

"Somewhere East." She said. "One of the states with New in it's name."

It never crossed my mind that she was being completely honest with me back then. I mean if you love someone why would you leave them? You're supposed to do whatever it took to try your best to stay with them or at least that's what I used to think. If I had understood what I understand now maybe it would have been different or at least better than it turned out or maybe I'm completely wrong maybe you wouldn't even be reading this right now.

* * *

><p>As Bobby walked into the crowded bar (and grill as it turned out) the strong smell of cigarettes danced its way into his nose. His eyes strayed from the arches in the interior of the new Roadhouse to it's cleanly polished tables and shiny bar and stools. People sat, danced, and shouted merrily as they ate and drank. Up above the stage a plain white banner with red and black letters read: Fight Club performance tonight!<p>

Bobby assumed whoever these Fight Club folks were they were a band a reasonably popular band.

He walked over to the bar and sat himself down once he found a place to sit. "What can I get you?" A woman asked, she had blonde hair, hazel eyes, freckles and a Southern accent.

"Just a beer." Bobby said still keeping his focus on the place. There were three new pool tables where the original bar was set up, there were barely any people playing and the ones who were playing were younger than Sam and Dean.

"Here you go." The woman said. "First time here?" She asked.

"No." Bobby replied. "I used to go here back in it's glory day."

The woman gave a chuckle. "I had no idea this place had a glory day up until it reopened."

"It did, for people like me." Bobby said bitterly and took his beer, he was about to move away from the woman when suddenly people began to applaud and an announcer came up on the stage.

"Hello!" A guy said. "I'm Craig," Craig was lean but had a chubby face and black curly hair. He wore a Rancid t-shirt and in an odd way he looked like a gay Johnny Depp. "And tonight you are going to see our bar-band - for now - Fight Club!" People whistled and yelled out cheering.

A girl, slightly shorter than Craig walked up by the microphone and the rest of the band as Bobby assumed followed suit. The young girl had short brown hair and cherry-red lipstick. She wore a leather jacket that Bobby had seen so many times before. Her face was facing down as she fixed the micstand and as she lifted it slowly the spotlight illuminating her pretty little face as the lights dimmed around the bar Bobby's heart skipped a beat - or ten.

"Balls..." He said under his breath.

"Hey," She said. "I'm Marla Singer." People cheered. "Shut up, don't interrupt me." She told them jokingly and the audience laughed. "And we're going to open by doing a song request from tonight's lucky hat draw winner..." Craig brought her a top hat. Marla reached into the hat and pulled out a piece of paper some other strips had fallen out as she picked one out. "Shit." She said. "Okay... a request from Claudia Donnavan." The Claudia girl waved her hand from her seat in the left center of the room. "Celebrity Skin by Hole..." Marla trailed off and turned to cue her band. "You should be glad I know this song by heart."

The music began to play and Bobby was left in a trance. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, of course he only thought what seemed logical this must have been Mary's daughter or Mary's niece because she was a spitting image apart from the hair and the name.

The guitar began and the the drums kicked in after the first words. "_Oh make me over_," she sang. "_I'm all I want to be; a walking study in demonology, heeeey, so glad you could make it, yeaaaah, now you really made it, heeey, so glad you could make it nooow_."

Bobby's ears burnt as she glanced at him the smile on her face fading and quickly returning there was this look in her eye that he knew, this couldn't be anyone else but her. I know you won't believe me or think that I'm just pulling your chain because these things only happen in movies, those little glances, but it happened, it happened to Robert Steven Singer. Either she had a really good plastic surgeon or there was something more going on because she wasn't just the spitting image she was the same age she was when Bobby first met her and when she left.

Marla almost choked on her words but no one noticed; "_Oh look at my face..._"

Bobby quickly drank the beer in his hand, left a tip, and almost at a run left the Roadhouse. This was too much and it hadn't even been an hour. First the Roadhouse, then those odd murders and now _this_.

He stood out in the middle of the dirt ground as rain poured down on him soaking his clothes. He took his phone and called the brothers. Dean answered. "Bobby?" Dean said.

"Where are you boys?" He asked.

"Two more hours from there, there's a flood warning." Dean said. "We might have to stay at a rest-stop or something, but we'll be there soon."

"Well when you get here I might not be here." Bobby hissed.

"What, why?" Dean asked alarmed.

"Nothing too serious, it's just something... I'll still be in town, just not at the Roadhouse, meet me at uh... Sparrow Inn," Bobby said remembering the only Inn he stayed at there.

"Alright, see you soon." Dean said and hung up.

There seemed to be some kind of uproar going on because people were loudly complaining. Bobby had an idea what was happening, he quickly got into his Chevelle, locked the doors and as violently as he got there he drove off dirt marking several other cars and people coming and going, the cursed at him but he could care less.

* * *

><p>"Dude," Dean said. "Let's just stop here."<p>

"The last time we stopped somewhere in the middle of a storm we got kidnapped by -"

"I know, I know, but it isn't like it's a four star hotel or something, it's a motel." Dean pointed out. "And plus, they have a comic book store across the street."

"That's your reason?" Sam asked.

"It's 24 hours man." Dean replied as he got out of the car. "Now if you want me you can find me there."

"Whatever." Sam said and went to check into the motel as Dean strayed off across the lot after locking the Impala.

As Dean entered the brightly lit _Comic King_ as the store was called his eyes were immediately drawn to the classic collection of Batman and Ghost Rider, now Dean wasn't a big fan of comic books but he was a big fan of Batman and Ghost Rider. "Son of a bitch." Dean said. "Johnny Blaze as the Ghost Rider."

"Can I help you?" A woman's voice came, she had curly blonde hair, blue eyes and pink bubble-gum lips.

"Nobody pinch me but I've gone to heaven." He whispered to himself and then turned to face her again. "Yes," Dean said as he checked her out. "Yes you can." He smirked.

"I see you've found our Ghost Rider and Batman collection, they were just recently donated here." She told him. "Would you like to purchase one."

"Yeah sure." Dean said now not really caring about which comic he took, he pulled out _the Batman Adventures #12 1993, Ghost Rider Vol. 1 from 1967 and Ghost Rider: Heaven's on Fire No. 6. _then followed the blonde to the counter to pay.

"So, uh... my name's Dean, what's yours?" Dean asked as she checked out his comics.

"forty-six dollars and two cents." She said.

"That's a nice ... wait what?" Dean asked.

"Yep, and my name's Leah." She replied. "And that guy over there," She pointed to the tall and built ape looking man. "Is my husband." She smiled.

"Cool, what's his name." Dean said trying to be nonchalant.

"Alberto." She replied as he handed her the cash.

"Nice name, what is that, Spanish?" However before Dean or Leah could say anything else Sam walked in.

"Dean, here's the spare room key." Sam said and walked over to give it to Dean.

"Oh, I thought you were hitting on me." Leah laughed. "I should have guessed that you were ... you know."

"What?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, you should have Leah, not all men are going to be attracted to you." Dean said leaving Sam confused as Dean took the paper bag out of leah's hand and walked out back into the pouring with Sam.

"What was that all about?" Sam asked.

"Nothing, let's go." Dean said letting Sam lead the way to the motel room.

* * *

><p><strong>BOBBY'S P.O.V<strong>.

I remember the first time that I met Mary, she was very quiet and kept to herself in the record store that she worked at. She never really talked to anyone except those she worked with. It took me about a week to nut up and talk to her and as it turned out she was worse than I imagined, that was at first of course, I got used to her being herself and she got used to me popping into the store and bothering her.

"Robert Singer." I said. "But everyone calls me Bobby."

"Cute." She replied with a cigarette in her mouth. "I'm Mary, but people calle me Mary."

I laughed nervously and she smiled. "It's nice to meet you." She said making me feel less tense and stupid.

"Yeah." I replied.

_From that point on my life would be so much stranger, so much darker and so much better. _


	3. Love Bites

**Chapter 3. Love Bites **

* * *

><p>The next morning Bobby woke up to the sound of knocking at his door. He slowly got up, vision still a bit blurry, stumbling up to get his gun behind his back and then went to check the peep-hole.<p>

Sam and Dean were standing outside arguing about something, Bobby felt like not opening the door because of their bickering but he did anyway. "We went to check out the Roadhouse before we got here." Dean said. Bobby tossed his gun on the bed and it landed gently down.

"Yeah?" Bobby asked as he returned to his bed sitting on the edge of it. Sam placed In-n-Out on the table by his bed. "Did you find out anything about why it's been reopened?"

"Not really." Sam said. "All it says is that the 'roadhouse has been reopened ready for businesses and it's been getting great ratings."

"Yep." Dean added. "It was great, they had this hot bartender, they even have this band just for the bar, great singer, she was pretty hot herself and uh—"

"She wasn't hot." Bobby said annoyed.

"You just said hot." Dean said getting a look from Bobby. "I mean … who do you mean?"

"Nothing, never mind." Bobby got up and went to get himself a burger out of the bag. "Has anyone been reported dead since I got here last night?"

"No, I checked about an hour ago, no one's died, or been reported dead or missing." Sam replied.

Bobby stumbled back on his bed but quickly got balanced and sat up eating his cheeseburger.

"Bobby, you don't look to good." Dean said. "You have a rough night or something?"

"…or something." Bobby muttered.

"What's up?" Sam asked.

"Everything…" Bobby replied. "It doesn't matter; I'll deal with it after we find out whatever is doing this."

"Alright, we'll leave once you're ready." Dean said.

"I'm not going." Bobby said back. "I'll stay here and do some research."

"So you're not going?" Dean said getting more and more confused and impatient with Bobby.

"Bobby, is there something you aren't telling us?" Sam asked.

"It's _complicated_." Bobby replied sounding like a little kid with his arm folded in the other while the other held a burger.

"_Complicated_… Bobby from what's happened to us these past years and a few months ago with _Cas_, complicated isn't really an answer, so what's up?" Sam pressed on.

Bobby hesitated for a moment and thought how he would put what was going on through his mind in words. "Well…" He began. "Balls…" he muttered finding it harder than he thought to actually say it. "Her name was Mary and I think her daughter is the lead singer."

"That's it?" Dean asked. "You don't want to go because you got the hots for her mother?"

"No, idjit!" Bobby snapped. "I have a bad vibe about the place, about her … she's too much of a spitting image of her mother not to be… that don't matter, listen you two and listen good, I'm staying here but if you need my help, well, you know what to do."

"Okay…?" Dean said feeling unsatisfied with Bobby's answer. 'At least now we don't have to stay in this awkwardness…' Dean thought.

* * *

><p><strong>BOBBY'S P.O.V. <strong>

Back to the night of July 4th; we drove for hours on end around the quiet town, I think she purposely did it to show me that night was different from day, so much different. I think it was Van Gogh who said it once "I often think the night is more alive and more richly colored than the day."

The only reason I knew that quote was because of Mary of course but Van Gogh was right.

That was the first time I saw the night come to life with its dark and silent colors and scenery.

Mary stopped at a top of a hill that over looked the whole town it was miles away from the town but that's where we were watching the town gleam below us. We got out of her car and sat at the edge eating beef jerky and drinking beer.

"Happy fourth of July, Bobby." She said to me with beef jerky sticking out of the side of her mouth.

"Happy Independence day…" I said hardly believe it really was something to celebrate, it wasn't some teenage rebellion thing it was just our country has been a country for almost two hundred years now and we're still at war, what's the independence in that? I mean sure we've got our country and we're safe but if we are so independent if we are so free why aren't we free of war?

I'm only so bitter about it because of my brother who died a few years back because of war and fighting to keep our country's independence.

"Hey dumbass." She said catching my attention. "You're going to be okay without me, right?"

"Of course, I was alright without you before, you just wouldn't leave me alone." I joked she punched me playfully on the shoulder and let her body fall back on the ground and looked up. "Van Gogh man…" She trailed off. "He was right, either he was on LSD or he was right… maybe both." She laughed and I laid down next to her our feet dangling at the edge.

That became my spot for the next few years when ever I felt like yelling I'd yell it was until one day that it became Karen's spot too. I never wanted to bring anyone except myself and if by any chance Mary came back her, but one day Karen came along and changed that.

Karen was head strong and got what she wanted with one intimidating glare. "Bobby Singer you come back here!" Karen said to me one day angrier than I have ever seen anyone.

We had a science project and it was seven months after my mother passed away I was eighteen years old.

"Leave me alone Karen." I said. "I'll get my half done just go away."

"We're science partners, Bobby." She said. "We have to make a speech for our presentation." She trailed off or at least I wasn't listening I got into my 1970 Chevelle. Just as I got into it she slipped into the other seat and buckled herself up refusing to leave.

"I'm staying." She finally said after we sat in the car yelling at each other for five minutes. Karen was different we always got into arguments and of course she always won, well usually.

"Fine, it's your funeral." I told her and drove like a crazy drunk. Karen didn't show any fear if she did have any she did a great job at hiding her true emotions.

As we made it out of time she spoke. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Up there." I said pointing at the mountain with my one free hand.

"That's an hour away from here." She said. "By the time we get back it'll be dark."

"So?" I said smugly.

That kept her silent for another half hour but after that half hour she spoke again with a gentler voice this time. "Everyone talks about you now, ever since Mary left and especially now that your mom's passed away, they say you go up there and scream your lungs out because you're crazy."

"They're right." I said she quickly turned to face me. "About me screaming my lungs out…" I added. She nodded. "Not the whole 'crazy' thing."

"Why?" She asked, in all the years since Mary left no one ever asked me why.

"I'm not sure." I said after a while. "I just feel … _free._" I laughed at the word.

"What?" Karen asked smiling in a way someone would smile a bit confused.

"Freedom, independence…" I laughed. "I feel free there, _really free_."

* * *

><p>Once Sam got out of the Impala he accidentally tripped over the motorcycle parked next to them. "Be careful!" A biker said Sam straightened himself up. "That's a classic chopper man." The biker was your typical stereotypical biker but with less leather and more denim. Sam looked down at the cherry red Harley Davidson. "Sorry." He told the man.<p>

"Yeah you better be."

Dean laughed at Sam and got a quick blow to the gut as they went to go into the Roadhouse.

Sam and Dean walked into the quiet bar, there were only six other people beside themselves, Craig who was bar-tending and Marla who was serving the drinks and cleaning up.

"You two actually came back." Marla said as she walked back to the bar with two empty cups.

"Yeah, we just needed to check up on our friend." Dean said. Marla nodded and took the broom off from where it was leaning on the bar stool.

"You should have brought him along." Marla said. "The more the merrier." She smiled sweetly as she cleaned the floor next to the stage.

"Maybe next time." Dean said. "Our friend Bobby, doesn't really like to drink though."

Sam tried to suppress his laughter but it came out as a bit of a choke and cough. "Is your friend sick?" Craig asked a bit grimly.

"No, at least I don't think so." Dean said giving Sam a glare.

"I hope he don't." Craig said. "People have been getting sick here and ..." Marla glanced over warningly at Craig cutting him off.

"'And...?' and what?" Dean pushed on.

"It's just-"

"Nothing." Marla said.

"We should tell them, I mean we owe our costumers that much, Marla." Craig said.

"Fine." She said sourly making Sam and Dean give short glances at each other.

"A few weeks back people started getting sick and dying, they were getting feverish, or so they think." Craig began after a short cough then Dean sat himself comfortably down on a seat while Sam leaned on one of the arches. "I was in the car with my friend Max..." Craig trailed off for a moment. "Then he just started to flip, I saw this fire inside his eyes, literally, and he sort of melted inside, when the blood flooded out his mouth it was hot as hell man, like boiling water and it was drying up really quickly."

"Then what?" Sam asked.

"That's enough for today." Marla said after sweeping up the mess off the ground and throwing it into the trash bin.

"Two beers." Dean said.

"What?" Marla asked.

"We want two beers." Dean pressed on.

"How about a whole pack and I'll let him tell you the whole story." Marla replied.

"Fine." Dean gave her money and she got them a round of freshly brewed beer.

"I can't believe your using Max's death for money." Craig said.

"He would have done the same thing with either of us and I wouldn't fucking mind." Marla shrugged.

"Can we hear the rest of the story now?" Sam asked. "In no disrespect to your friend Max."

"Tell us more about the 'fire' you saw in his eyes." Dean said before Craig began again.

"It was like those charcoal things in the grill when you go barbequing in the park, you know what I mean, it was just where his pupils were though." Craig told them.

"How many other people died that way beside your friend?" Sam asked.

"As far as I know it's only been Max and Linda." Marla told them after Dean finished chugging down the beer. "Good huh?"

"Yeah." Dean said. "It's kind of sweet."She poured him another beer.

"Whose Linda?" Sam asked getting their attention back.

"The blonde he was flirting with last night." Marla said and gestured to Dean.

"That's a shame." Dean said. "She was really-"

"Save it." Marla said and took a cigarette out from her coat pocket. "I'll be back." She left the Roadhouse and Craig began to speak again.

"Anyway I know at least seven other people beside them have died that way." Craig told them.

"Seven?" Dean asked; Sam gave him a look and they both understood there was more to what they were dealing with than what they found out, whatever it was, was getting sloppy.

"Yeah." Craig replied at that moment as if on cue Marla walked back into the bar, everyone looked over to her she looked furious.

"Out." She told Sam and Dean. "Get the hell out!"

"What's got your panties in a twist, sweetheart?" Dean asked.

"Cut the cute, and get the hell out before I call the cops." She retorted.

"What's wrong?" Craig asked.

"I know what you are." She told them, Craig gave her a look. "Folks," Craig said. "We're closing early today."

The people on the other end of the bar shrugged and left. "I love drunks." Marla laughed.

"Wait, what's going on?" Dean asked.

"You two are hunters, aren't you?" Marla said as she swiftly reached for her knife at her back pocket, Sam and Dean armed themselves quicker than she did though, guns in front of them, one pointed at Marla the other at Craig who now held a double barrel.

"From the weapons I'm guessing you two are hunters too?" Dean smiled mockingly.

"Ex-hunters." Craig said. "But I guess out of impulse we got this place rebuilt and working better than before."

"Location, location, location." Marla smiled. "My mother was a hunter and it was because of other hunters that she died, now I know you may think you're doing the right thing by trying to find and kill the human-torch but you aren't."

"Human torch?" Sam echoed.

"That's right sweetie." Marla said. "The thing that's been killing these people, the reason the Roadhouse burnt down in the first place."

"No, we knew the people here." Dean said. "That's not the reason."

"Wait...what?" Marla asked. "You knew the Harvelles'?" She slowly loosened her grip on her knife.

"I'm guessing you knew them too?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, sort of... my mom knew Ellen way back when... but whatever you think was the real cause gentleman, it wasn't."

"What was it then?" Sam asked, Marla looked to Craig to tell the story he put his double barrel down on the counter and folded his arms as he leaned down on the counter.

"The 'human-torch', Ellen and Jo were on its trail, really close, but something went wrong and it found it's opening when they left town to go look for it, demons were attacking the place and boom, as a warning it brunt the place down."

"Son of a bitch." Dean said. "I swear when I find that thing I'm going to fry it's ass."

"It's ass is already fried." Marla said. "Besides why get so worked up over the Roadhouse being burnt down?"

"Because our friend Ash was in it while it burnt down." Sam explained to her.

"What?" Marla said almost screaming. There was a cold silence that was broke when Craig fell to the floor suddenly. "Craig?" Marla screamed the three of them ran over to him as he began to choke on his own blood. He lips burnt as the blood spilled out of his mouth, it steamed and his skin boiled like french fries being deep fried.

"Craig...!" Marla's nose was red and she tried her best not to cry but she did anyway. She held tightly onto him her own skin being burned in the process.

"Let go of him!" Dean screamed at her.

"NO!" She retorted. "He's my best friend!"

"It's okay..." Craig managed to say.

"No... no, please Craig no!" She screamed.

"I'll be with Max now." Craig said.

She laughed between sobs still not letting go. "You're too gay sometimes." She told him before he smiled at her for the last time and fell lifeless quickly getting colder and colder.

Marla removed her hands from Craig's body and Sam and Dean helped her get something to put on them. Her burns were bad but she wouldn't be able to hold anything for a few days.

"That's fucking it." She muttered as Sam bandaged her hands.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Whatever that thing is it's been following me my whole damn life." She told him, my mother, my husband," she gave a smile. "Carter," then trailed off. "...I find out that Ash was in here when it burnt the place down, and now this!"

"Calm your tits." Dean told her. "Listen, you can't go after it guns blazing when you can't even hold a gun."

She closed her eyes impatiently and opened them again after a moment. "Then what do you think I should do?"

"We have a friend, his name's Bobby Singer, I think he can help you find it, but you have to come with us." Sam told her gently, she nodded.

"I just need to lock up."

Within five minutes they were headed off to meet up with Bobby.

* * *

><p><strong>BOBBY'S P.O.V.<strong>

I couldn't understand it at first; Karen put up with me all the weeks we were supposed to do our project but that moment when we were up alone on the hill Mary and I had been on a few years back I understood, Karen cared, she was as warm hearted as any other girl underneath the up-tight attitude she always showed.

"You see that over there." She pointed to the Laundromat right next to the water tower. I nodded. "That's were my mother got out of the car and kept on walking, my dad never went after her until he realized she wasn't coming back, it was too late when he realized though."

"I'm sorry." I said. There's a difference between having someone you love die and having someone you love leave, it hurts more when they leave because some part of you believes that even though it's sad that they're dead at least they're at peace. When they leave it's a whole different thing.

"It's fine, I hated her guts." Karen told me. "She left because she kept saying how bad my father was, he wasn't perfect but I know he was way too good for her, and maybe it's just cause I'm still a kid but I hate her, I always will."

There was this awkward silence that she broke with a scream I jumped back a bit because I had never heard a girl scream so loudly before, there was something amazing about it, I mean she sounded like a dying lion to be honest but somewhere in there something about not being alone on the mountain and Karen screaming because she felt that life was too much and understanding that feeling ... it was _amazing_.

She turned to face me with tears in her eyes. "I have never told anyone that before." She said and began to laugh. "You of all people..." she cut herself off now sobbing again I walked over to her and held her tightly, wrapping my arms around her; Karen smelled like vanilla, she was soft and felt welcoming she was so different from Mary, it felt good. "I wanted to come here to help you, but instead ... well now I'm crying and you're helping me." She laughed between sobs. "I miss her though, it's weird, how could you miss someone you hate so much?"

I knew that feeling too and it killed me to know and understand. As much as I loved Mary I hated her too, resented her for leaving and not even calling or writing these past years, I hated her for not being there when my mom died, I hated her for making my life so much better than I thought it was and letting me fall back down and further than where it was before. I hated her smile, I hated cigarettes and oranges, I hated Van Gogh, I hated a lot of things because of her and I hated her for making me hate so many good things in life. She made me bitter but slowly and quietly like a cancer Karen crept up inside of me, inside my heart and refused to leave.

I looked down at Karen's beautiful smiling face, her blue eyes, her blonde hair curled perfectly around her face; her tears fell and her skin was still somewhat damp from them, her lips were pink and before I knew it I wasn't only seeing her lips I was feeling their soft and cherry tasting lips

I was kissing her and she was kissing me back.

There are other things about those weeks with Karen and the science project that I fail to mention and also the first time we met and the first thing she told me, which was "You smell like ass!" That was because I called her fat, but I didn't mean it in a bad way, she wasn't, I just said "_if you keep eating all that food you'll get fat._"

Karen was so much more than woman could ever be, no one could ever replace her, and even now that she's gone she's still refuses to leave my heart and I don't mind one bit.

* * *

><p>This chapter was a bit sloppy and I know and I'm sorry! A thanks to <strong>LastBishop<strong> :)


	4. Days of Our Lives

**Chapter 4. Days of Our Lives**

* * *

><p>The Impala went into reverse and made a few motorcycles fall. "Hey watch it!" Marla said. "I worked five years on that bike!"<p>

"Sorry." Dean said.

Marla, though still some what sour about her motorcycle being knocked down was more concerned about Craig's dead body in the back rooms. "Are we just going to leave him there?"

"For now." Sam said. "Later, if there's some time, you can make a call to the police and tell them you found him like that."

"He isn't a dog." She snapped. "… but you're right." She had an idea in her mind that if she called now they'd think it was curious that she wasn't there and that she locked the place up. However even then how would she explain having closed the place down so early?

"It's going to be fine." Sam told her. Marla immediately glared at him.

"You know, you should just say 'don't worry' in stead of that because it isn't going to be 'fine' it isn't as if all those people I loved are going to come back to life. What's dead stays dead."

* * *

><p>"Lloyd." Bobby said. "Hey, listen I was wondering if you had anything there in West Virginia, a sort of fire-demon or pagan or something… what can it do?" Bobby was on the phone with Lloyd McCoy middle aged hunter who lived in West Virginia or often stayed at West Virginia. "It can burn people from the inside and it can make it look like … yeah! A fever." Bobby paused for a moment as her wrote what Lloyd said.<p>

"Hold on… did you just say a dozen people?" He asked shocked. "Sam and Dean said it only killed three men and a woman… there's no pattern, maybe it's just getting messy… alright, thanks for your help." Bobby hung up his cell phone and finished writing.

'Phantom Fire." Bobby said aloud. "Human-torch… son of a bitch what the hell is it?" He rubbed the back of his neck impatiently. "I'm dealing with a marvel character… goddamn it." Bobby reached for his flask when a knock came to the door, a loud and fast knocking. "I'm coming ... damn it." He said, he looked into the peep-hole and nearly had a heart attack. "Hold on… I…I—a… I'm naked, hold on!"

"Thanks for the mental picture!" Dean said sarcastically and shivered.

Bobby opened the door with his hat worn down really low and sunglasses on. "Nice to see you too Corey Hart." Dean commented.

"Hey…" Marla began to say. "I saw you last night; you left all of a sudden."

"I wasn't feeling good." Bobby said turned away.

"What's with the shades?" Sam asked.

"It's too bright."

"Did a Edward Cullen bite you or something, Bobby come on…"

"Wait…" Marla said. "You said his name was Bobby Singer."

"You told her my name?" Bobby said heatedly. "Idjits!"

"My mom_ knows_ you." Marla said. _"Knew_… you."

"Excuse me?" Bobby asked.

"Mary, her name was Mary, I'm her daughter … well obviously, but it's really an honor to meet you."

"Thanks, but I meant, what do you mean 'knew'?"

"She died." Marla said and all these feelings Bobby had forgot about came rushing back, his head felt light, the kind of feeling you get when you're being choked out of air.

Marla looked over to Sam and Dean who nodded and left the room. "I'm the reason you left, aren't I?" She asked.

Bobby looked up at her face; Marla's lips curled into a contemptuous smile once Sam and Dean had left the room and shut the door behind them.

Bobby reached for his gun getting that same bad vibe. "Don't." She said. "Talk now, shoot later, you have to know the _truth_ first, please…" Her smile began to fade, she looked deeply into his eyes and she began to speak.

* * *

><p><strong>BOBBY'S P.O.V.<strong>

"Now that you know, you have help me." Marla told me as she sat down next to me on the edge of the bed.

"If I knew back then..."

"There was a reason you didn't know, you weren't supposed to." Marla smiled gently and put her hand over mine. She looked at them as she felt them in hers. "You have to pay your debt, this would be a great time."

"What about Sam and Dean?" I asked her. I loved the boys like my own sons and having them not knowing would break their heart, Cas did the same damn thing to them and they felt as betrayed as I did but I'm not just Cas, if I say so myself they'll feel like shit.

"They'll find out when the time is right, for now they just have to stop hunting." She replied and then rested her head on my shoulder. "You have to promise."

"I promise." I said feeling like the 16 year old boy I used to be.

"Bobby, I'm really sorry, you couldn't know because if you did ... well I wouldn't be telling you now." Marla slowly lifted her head from my shoulder. "Thank you." She said. "Thank you for everything."

"Don't thank me just yet." I told her. "Stay with me, after this?"

"I'd love to." She smiled. "Come on, let's go tell them about the Uria." We got up from the bed and walked out the door, I led the way and she was closely behind me.

I was looking forward to spending time with her, it'd be nice to know what ever happened to Mary and why she really had to leave, she was a hunter as it turned out and I had some many questions.

I hate hunting, I hate it to it's core if it had one. It hurts people, it kills people it drives people insane. However the thing I hate about it most is that it's followed all of us in some way. It kills the best by letting them survive, it takes the good, and it drives the weak into madness.

At that moment I was none of those, at the moment I felt good because for the first time in a long time I was looking forward to tomorrow.

* * *

><p>"It's been an hour…" Dean complained as Sam and he sat in the Impala.<p>

"Dean, be patient man. Bobby just now found out that her mom died whoever she was probably meant a lot to Bobby." Sam said.

"Or…" Dean began to say with a grin on his face.

"Dean shut up." Sam said quickly catching what Dean was about to imply.

"He and her…"

"Dean, shut up!" Sam said. "That's just gross man. Go have your homoerotic thoughts about Bobby somewhere else."

"Man, I'm not having homoerotic thoughts about Bobby … I'm just saying—"

Before he could finish Bobby led the way out with Marla at suit. "We found out what it was." Marla said leaning into the car window.

"It's called an Uria." Bobby told them.

"An Uria?" Dean asked. "Well how do we stop it?"

"We aren't sure yet." Marla replied and backed away as Dean got out of the Imapla.

"Water maybe or a lot of Holy water." Sam said.

"Maybe." Bobby said. "But we'd have to test it on the Uria first."

"What, has no one ever killed one before?" Dean asked.

"No, but people have stopped it." Marla told him. "I studied them back when I was in high school, mythology. Some people say that they lurk around places where fire can be easily started and excused as freak accidents, to much exposure to gas … forest fires and… oh no." She said. "The Roadhouse!"

"Alcohol." Dean said and got back into the car.

"Craig's body is still in the stock room!" Marla said as her and Bobby slipped into the back seat. "We don't even have water to put it out!"

"Well, we might have to fight fire with fire." Bobby said.

They got to the Roadhouse in time or so they thought. "Thank God!" Marla exclaimed.

"Don't… don't say that." Dean said.

"Whatever man, we better go and get Craig's body or something, better yet call the police, I'll just be inside."

Sam nodded and dialed for the police; Bobby got out of the car and looked at the Roadhouse and then watched Marla and smiled. "She's a lot like her mother." He said.

"What did you two talk about?" Dean asked.

"I told her, since she might not have a place to live in anymore that she could stay with me." He smiled. "I mean I do owe her mother my life for back when we were younger and I guess I can pay her back by helping out Marla."

Dean smiled. "Any chance you could get a good word in for me with Marla."

"Idjit." Bobby said.

As Marla put the key into the key hole and turned unlocking the front door. She swiftly pulled the key out and placed it back into her pocket. Once she put her hand on the door handle she quickly twisted it not knowing that as she did she caused air to get inside the burning Roadhouse; the flames were low and hardly visible, just the way the Uria wanted, it'd take its' next victim and its next victim was Marla.

"NO!" Bobby bellowed as the Roadhouse exploded into flames, the orange and yellow flames devoured Marla, her skin melted off, her eyes wide as she died screaming in agony. Sam stopped talking halfway on the call.

Bobby tried to run across to help her but Dean pulled him back just in time, Bobby yelled and tried to fight Dean off and he did but he knew himself it was too late, he stopped short.

He was close enough to see the Uria, it turned it's head as if curious as to what Bobby was staring at Bobby took a flask filled with Holy water and as he opened it he clumsily dropped it. In desperation he threw the dirt the water had landed on at the Uria.

The Uria screeched as it was hit. "Son of a bitch."

"Dirt and Holy water." Dean said. He took a chunk of dirt and poured a bit of Holy Water down on it and threw as best he could. The Uria fell back still screaming.

Sam continued with the call. "The Roadhouse has blown up … uh… there's a crazy fire out here, please hurry!"

Sam joined in and within seven minutes the cops were coming and just in time too, they had managed to kill the Uria as best that they could all they needed was some liquid luck, water.

As the fire fighters turned on the hose Dean got his hand in front of it and let the water pass through his crucifix. The firemen told him to get away and he did once the Uria had finally turned into smoke.

The firemen watched as violet smoked danced and faded. "What the hell was that?" One of them said, the fire was quickly put out and they all stood in a daze. "What…?" They lifted their helmets and watched the anomalous scene before them.

"Come on." Dean said to Bobby. Bobby nodded tears in his eyes, face red with anger.

"Is it dead?" Sam asked.

"It doesn't matter." Bobby said bitterly and slipped into the back seat.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you're alright?" Dean asked as Bobby got into his car.<p>

"I'm fine." He said. "I just need to go home and sleep it off."

"Bobby, I'm sorry." Sam said. "I should have gone with her."

"Don't be sorry, we ganked the son of a bitch that did it right, now let's just go." Bobby slammed his door.

Bobby drove home with Sam and Dean driving behind him they were back at his house a few hours later, Sam and Dean would have stayed but Tom Baker, their dad's old hunting buddy called and needed a hand so they left.

Bobby sat alone in the house feeling sick to his stomach at what just happened. Once the Impala's engine faded along with the boys Bobby got up and went into his kitchen. "How long do I have to keep this up?" He asked her.

"A few more weeks, I couldn't have them nosing around." Marla replied. "They wouldn't understand, especially since I burnt down the Roadhouse while Ash was in it."

"Did you really have no idea he was there?" Bobby asked.

"No, I thought he would tag along with Jo and Ellen." She walked over to where he stood. "I know you don't want to do what I'm making you do, but Bobby, it'll be over before you know it."

Marla pulled Bobby down a bit and kissed him. "I'm old Mary."

"It's Marla now, remember..." She smiled. "And like I told you I am so much more older than you are Bobby Singer. So much older." She slipped away and went to sit in Bobby's study. "Oh," She said. "I need your help fixing my bike, it blew up in the fire." She put her fingers between her lips and whistled the cherry-red Harley Davidson rammed down Bobby's door and settled itself weakly onto the Study room floor. "Sorry about the door." She said. "I'll fix it."

* * *

><p>Sorry, I know it's a bit rushed and sloppy again but I wanted to get this over with it was eating me up inside! <strong>Review?<strong> :)


	5. The Trouble with Normal

**Chapter 5. The Trouble with Normal **

* * *

><p>Sam tossed and turned while he slept, he felt eyes burning at his skin. He gave a groan and turned again in the silence of the dim early morning under the cool rays of faint sunlight.<p>

As he finally felt comfortable again and the sensation had worn off he suddenly felt a cold hand brush against his back. "Moose…" It whispered. "Wake up." Sam knew that voice all too well and at that moment he was wide awake, he took the knife from under his pillow and would have had Crowley by the throat if only Crowley hadn't vanished and reappeared on the other side of him.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked waking the now equally alert Dean.

"Merely popping in for a visit." Crowley said with an innocent expression on his face. "Can't I just do that?"

"You can, but you never do." Dean replied.

"Touché." Crowley said as he now leaned on the counter by the motel's sink. "Shabby place—"

"Cut the cute, why are you really here?" Sam asked.

"The big guy wants you to—how do you two say—'gank' a certain somebody." Crowley told them.

"Us or you?"

"Me, but he didn't say I couldn't ask his least favorite humans to do my work for me, so—"

"How does it feel to be Cas's little bitch?" Dean interrupted smugly.

Crowley narrowed his eyes at Dean before he began to talk. "Better than it'll feel once Bobby get's his bearded face killed."

"Is that a threat?" Sam asked.

"No, it's a warning … in any case if we could do this like men, because to be honest I can't take either of you seriously while you're in your ."

Sam and Dean looked at each other making Crowley impatiently roll his eyes. "Stop the eye-fucking already, what's it going to be, are you going to help me or not?"

"Depends." Sam said.

"How about you lot meet me at Bobby's in the late afternoon." Crowley replied.

"That's almost thirteen hours from here." Sam told him.

"Then—I SUGGEST YOU START BLOODY DRIVING!" With that Crowley vanished leaving a very bewildered Sam and Dean.

"What's got his panties in a twist?" Dean said reaching for his pants on the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>BOBBY'S P.O.V.<strong>

Marla had been coming in and out of my house every night for the past week since her 'death', I would have interrogated her about it however Marla had a way with words and always got away again before I realized what she'd done.

I basically just stopped asking I should just be happy with what's what, right? Maybe she'll tell me when the time is right or when she feels the time is right.

All the same there's something not right about her, maybe it's because I feel like I'm betraying Sam and Dean, which I am, it isn't all her fault I agreed to, it's just these 'secret meetings' she's been going to that have been worrying me.

She's left me in the dark for a while and she keeps telling me "It's for the best, trust me." And I just sit back and think 'trust me? Trust you…? I trusted you when I first met you and you never even told me the truth of what you really are up until now!' I have the urge to just yell it out at her nevertheless I could be risking my neck. I still don't completely know what she's capable of.

So I bite my tongue and just let things go. That is until Sheriff Mills, Jodie, came knocking at my door a few hours ago.

"Bobby!" She said distraught as she knocked on my door.

"Jodie," I said. "What's wrong?"

"There's been a murder, something I might need your expertise on." She told me.

"A murder?" I asked.

"Yeah." She replied as I let her in and sat her down in my kitchen.

"You want some coffee?" I asked her as I collected my thoughts and kept my poise thinking the worst of the situation.

"Just water, thanks." She replied.

I sat down after giving Jodie her water and thought. 'I wonder if this is why Marla's been out late, is she going after it or—"

"Fire." She said interrupting my thoughts. "Someone did a donut around the victim, we saw the tire marks after we put out a fire that just came out from nowhere."

I couldn't think of anything to reply at first but then asked; "Who was killed?"

"Um… you remember Jack Trout?" She asked.

"Of course, the son of a—yeah, he almost put me out of business a few months ago." I replied and then it dawned on me, 'Did Marla kill him for me because he was a threat to my life?' as I thought this I couldn't help feel twice as guilty as I already did seeing as Jodie was sitting here scared out of her wits looking on me for the answer.

"That isn't all, his eyes were burnt like charcoal and turned into dust just like his tongue."

"Son of a bitch!" I found my mouth saying before I could even comprehend what I was doing.

"What?" She asked. "Do you know what it is?"

I was about to make up some lame excuse when the sound of Marla's bag dropping came, Jodie had her back facing me and I faced Marla.

"I know what you're thinking." Marla said her boots making shrill thumping as she walked over to us. Maybe it was because what I was thinking was dreadful that her foot steps sounded so much louder than they probably were.

"I don't think we've met." Jodie said getting up from her seat, Marla waved her handshake away.

"Save it." Marla said frame of mindedly. "Forget about Tuna, he isn't really that important."

"It was Trout." Jodie corrected a bit angered by the carelessness in Marla's tone.

"Trout, Tuna, Blowfish same thing, the man died way before I killed him." Marla raised her voice making Jodie stand up a little straighter as if pushing her to do something more. "A few months ago he was trying to put you out of business to get you to go and argue with him, he was a shape-shifter and Crowley sent him down to get you."

"Get me?" I asked now feel worse than before for not trusting Marla and blaming her.

"I'm not sure why yet." Marla replied.

"Who exactly are you?" Jodie asked.

"Marla Sing—Slade." She told Jodie. "Marla C. Slade."

"I'm Sheriff Jodie Mills." Jodie said from where she stood.

"Oh, you're _Jodie_." Marla said with a hint of jealousy in her voice. "Bobby's told me about you." Marla forced a smile on her face. "I better turn in now; it seems I've interrupted your little—"

"Our little what?" Jodie asked.

"Nothing." I said.

"Whatever, _Robert_." Marla said narrowing her eyes, I'm not sure where I'd seen that before, she never did that, as far as I know, but it was this familiar smug with a hint of mockery sort of stare. "Don't do anything I _would_ do, okay kids." She smiled and dragged her bag off the floor as she ran upstairs.

"Is she one of your hunting buddies?" Jodie asked me. "She seems too young."

"Trust me, if you think she looks young you might as well think I'm a goddamn toddler." I said back.

"I better go." Jodie said. "She didn't seem to want me sticking around anyway." I led Jodie out the door when she turned and told me to be careful

"Sorry about that." Bobby said. "She just gets a bit overprotective. She knows I—well goodnight and drive safe."

"You… what?" Jodie's lips twisted into one of her sweet and rare smiles.

"I care about you."

"She hates the fact that you care about me?" Jodie laughed. "I'm not even going to ask, goodnight." She finally said and left.

* * *

><p>"Did you tell them?" Castiel asked Crowley.<p>

"Yes." Crowley replied cautiously as he walked into the bright and completely glass room. Their reflections continued on and on into the mirrors that surrounded them from head to toe.

"Good." Castiel said. "She must be killed before—"

"Before she finds out how much more powerful she is than you?" Crowley asked.

Castiel looked up slowly, without even lifting a finger or flinching Crowley began to choke on his own blood.

"My apologies." Crowley said once Cas let him go.

"Power drives good people into madness." Castiel said looking away again.

Crowley wanted badly to retort a sarcastic reply but he held his tongue.

"Go, now." Cas told him. "I don't want to see you here again until you've done what I've asked."

"Right." Crowley said and vanished.

Castiel looked as his reflection from the mirror, stuck on earth because he hated the sight of heaven. It was worse than hell at the moment as some people said. Angels weren't killed off, Cas hated them so much that he locked them all up in heaven just like Lucifer in hell and let them fall into madness.

"If Crowley fails I must be prepared for the reunion." Cas told himself.

* * *

><p>"Dude!" Sam said annoyed with Dean. "Don't put your shit in my bag."<p>

"There wasn't enough room, plus your bag's more organized, I couldn't have my comics damaged before I got a chance to read them."

"Whatever." Sam said and threw the comics into the back seat.

"DUDE!" Dean bellowed.

"They're just comics." Sam said.

"Bitch." Dean said under his breath.

"Jerk." Sam said back.

* * *

><p>I know this doesn't answer much or any of your questions<strong> LastBishop<strong> but I promise suspicions and theories shall be cleared up, soon. :)


	6. Where the Heart Is

**Chapter 6. Where the Heart Is**

* * *

><p><strong>BOBBY'S P.O.V<strong>.

Marla rested her forehead on mine as I held her hands. "Bobby." She said in the pitch black darkness of my room, it was morning and the sun had already risen but we had drawn the curtains down to keep snug.

Before I continue I should tell you that before whenever she said my name I'd light up however now whenever she says it I die a little. It isn't that I'm not flattered that someone like her really does love me and loves me in this way, old. The thing is it breaks my heart knowing that I am old and she'll be young forever or for a long time.

"Yeah?" I asked as quiet as I could to maintain the sheltered quiet.

"Tell me about the night I left, again?" She said.

"You know what happened." I told her. "I hate talking about it, I told you."

"Please." She pressed. "I just _need_ to know."

I began to tell her and I guess I did it a bit vaguely because she sat up with her confused smile. "Bobby, what's on your mind?" She asked.

"Remember that time you left?"

She nodded and settled back down and into my arms just under my chin. "That whole day, you said it'd be a week and thank God it wasn't but … I hated every moment of you not being there."

"Why?" She asked almost apathetically.

"The same reason you had to leave." I told her. "Because I loved you."

"Loved?" I could feel her coming closer, if that were possible.

"Love, I still do—"

"I know." She said. "I also know no one can replace me like you said before but I know you love someone else more."

"No!" I retorted quiet stupidly.

"It's okay, as long as you're happy." She said moving away again and sitting up. Marla didn't let me say anything after that she just walked away and peeked through the curtain; thin rays of sunlight hitting her bare sun kissed skin. "You have to get up." She said. "Your boys are here."

I gave a sigh and got up after she pulled my shirt over herself and walked out the room letting the door creak as it opened all the way. "If you need me, I'll be hiding in the panic room." She joked.

"When are you going to let me tell them?" I asked.

"As soon as I find out why they're here." She replied sounding further than she was only moments before.

I quickly got dressed and as if on cue Sam and Dean knocked on the door. "I'm coming!" I yelled.

* * *

><p>Bobby opened the back door where Sam and Dean had come from. "Why are you two here?" Bobby asked.<p>

"Sorry, it was an emergency." Dean said as he and Sam got in. Bobby closed the door behind them.

"Emergency?" Bobby echoed.

"It's Crowley," Sam said. "He said…" Sam looked at Dean for a moment.

"He said you were in danger." Dean said.

"Danger?" Bobby said. "From what?"

"He didn't say." Sam said. "But whatever it is we just want to make sure that we're here when you need us."

"Demons lie." Bobby said back. "What if this is one of Crowley's traps."

"You forget." Crowley's voice came. "I don't play that way."

"Son of a bitch." Bobby said. "Get out of my house!"

"Oh Bobby, how dare you?" Crowley said acting innocent. "May I remind you, you wouldn't be walking—or should I kiss you again to refresh your memory?"

There was a sudden noise coming from outside, sirens from Sheriff Mills' car. "That's Jodie." Bobby said and went out the front door as quickly as he could.

"Bobby!" Jodie said breathless. "There's something happening, people are killing each other… I don't know what's going on!"

There was a family in the back of Jodie's car, assumingly a mother and father and their son.

"Come on in." Bobby said.

"Let me just go and get them." Jodie said and quickly got them from behind the car, Bobby had already lain salt across the front door so it wouldn't be hard to find out if there was something wrong with them and for now there wasn't.

Dean glared at Crowley as the sound of footsteps filing in came to earshot. "What?" Crowley asked narrowing his eyes then smiling. "You think I'm doing this?"

"No, but I think you know what's doing this?"

"Why don't you pray for an answer… oh wait you don't do that anymore do you?" Crowley taunted. "What do you think it is, the _Croatoan_."

"What?" Sam hissed. "How?"

"On your way here, did it happen to rain?" Crowley asked already knowing the answer.

Bobby and the others walked into the kitchen where Sam, Dean and Crowley were. "Sam could you go get these people some sleeping bags, they might be staying the night."

Bobby looked over to Dean and then Crowley as if he had forgotten Crowley was even there. "Right, I should probably go."

"No!" The mother said. "They all—"

"—Gone crazy?" Crowley finished for her. "Thanks for the concern however I won't be staying long enough to be bothered about it." With that Crowley vanished.

"That son of a—" Dean cut himself off seeing the little boy. "He could have gotten us out of here."

"What, what'd he tell you?"

"The Croatoan."

"What?" Bobby hollered.

"How…?" the father began to say but Jodie cut him off.

"Stay here." She told them. He took himself and his family into the study where Sam had laid out the sleeping bags.

"What's going on?" She asked Bobby.

"Something not good." Bobby replied.

"We have to get these people into the panic room." Sam said once he got out from the study and out of earshot.

"NO!" Bobby suddenly said and received a distressed look from the three. "There was a rat in there, I'll just go and kill it." Bobby quickly went down into the basement where Marla had been, there was still fresh cigarette smoke in the air.

"Marla?" He whispered.

"I'm going." She said as she began to climb out.

"Marla, the Croatoan…!"

"I know what it is, I'm capable Bobby, I'll just sneak around and up into your room." She told him.

"Well be careful." Once Bobby said this the ladder fell down and hit the ground loudly.

"Sorry!" Marla said and quickened her pace as she got out. "I'll be right back." She said.

"Bobby?" Dean's voice called from the top of the basement stairs. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, just moving some things." Bobby said back.

"Alright."

Marla sealed the only escape route out and vanished.

* * *

><p>"They're quarantined." Crowley said to Cas.<p>

"Good." Cas said back. "Erase the rest of the people's memories once I've healed them and once we've got her cornered then I'll take it from there."

Crowley nodded and vanished again. Castiel had become more and more aware of what he was dealing with, a _Ghost Rider_.

A super human created by Lucifer himself. "That could be the downfall of any God, creating something so powerful, imaginative and infinite… human… they are flawed and almost always very pathetic but you and I both know, we all know up here and down there how much more valuable they are." Balthazar's voice echoed in his head.

Castiel thought back to that day a few days before he killed him. "Do they have a weakness?" Castiel asked him.

"Only one." Balthazar said. "_Love_."

Castiel thought of this for a moment and even then Balthazar continued. "Though, of course, Love can restore more than it can ever destroy, it's both a weakness and an advantage."

"Can it be used to defeat them?"

"No one's ever done it before." Balthazar replied leaning against the wall arch.

"What happens if you do?" Castiel said carefully. "I mean if ever we needed to put one 'to sleep' as they say."

"They pass it on to someone else, they can never really die."

"How can you prevent them from doing that?"

"You can't, they aren't the ones who choose who to give it to… in a way they are proof that we are souls with a body or _they_ are souls with a body."

"Who does the choosing?" Castiel began to show his impatience with Balthazar's answers.

"Their creator." Balthazar said. "Only four angels can do that, our big brothers, Raph, Luci, Gabe and Mike."

Castiel's train of thought was interrupted with the sound of Alastiar.

"Cas." Alastiar said. "I've done what you've asked, I've brought _her _back."

"Good, now, kill Crowley."

"Yes." Alastiar said. "And also, thank you... for bringing me back."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the reviews! :D<strong>


	7. Reflections

**Chapter 7. Reflections **

* * *

><p>As Marla stealthily went around the house the familiar smell of whiskey and tangerines came to her. She turned quickly ready to fight however Crowley leaned against the wall. "Lovely to see you again, darling." He ogled her up and down for a moment and gave a smug smile. "In the sunlight the shirt is basically see through."<p>

Marla let her arms drop to her sides. "What do you want?" She asked.

"Alastair off my back." Crowley said. "Cas thinks he's got it all figured out but he forgets I'm always one step ahead."

"So you're here to beg for my help?" Marla asked as equally arrogant as Crowley.

"I don't _beg_." Crowley said back.

"Well you better start because I'm not going to just give you help." Marla said. "You've caused Bobby a lot of trouble so—"

"—not as much trouble as you're going to cause him..."

"Talk fast Crowley or I will rip your meat suit's spine out of his back." She retorted.

"You're adorable when you're threatening." He said back. "Though, you're even more so when you're clueless."

"Excuse me?" Marla said her interest and curiosity peeking.

* * *

><p><strong>BOBBY'S P.O.V.<strong>

There are a few things about Marla I couldn't understand, that night she left she kissed me, I never thought she felt the way I felt about her and I had stated it to her more than once and she never showed any emotion toward it up until that night.

Then again that's how she always is unlike Karen who said what she thought and showed what she felt.

"I hate this wallpaper." She told me when we moved into our first apartment shortly after we were married. "I hate the carpeting, I hate the tiles and I hate the kitchen cupboards."

When she said the word _hate_ it was a sign that you had to do something about it otherwise you'd be as much of an enemy as the wallpapers or the carpeting or the tiles in the bathroom.

"I'll fix it." Was all you had to say and she'd be in a good mood again and it never took Karen another minute to pick up on your mood. She'd just know some how she wasn't oblivious like Marla however sometimes that was a bad thing.

Karen often over thought things and sometimes it turned her sad and she was sad for weeks on end sometimes and those were the days that I really had to be what I was to her, a husband.

Like the few weeks before she was possessed she was sad and I guess that's what made her vulnerable to possession. She had just gotten a miscarriage and I wasn't sure what to do about it. I was home a lot and soon enough I cracked in the silence.

"It isn't you goddamn fault!" I snapped.

"I know, but maybe God hates me… then that'd be my fault, wouldn't it?" She said calmly not even paying attention to how angry I had become. "He probably thought I didn't deserve a child."

"Well then forget him!" I said. "I love you and that's all that matters and we can try again."

She turned to face me; her face seemed older than it was. "He won't let it happen." She said. "I need to rest."

"Damn it Karen, that's what you've been doing for almost a month now, you need to get out, walk out into the sun—just be who you were."

She finally snapped as well after that. "AND WHAT?" She yelled. "—and what Bobby? Know that I could be happy walking out in the sun with what could have been our child but I can't because he isn't here, he died!"

"Karen." I said gentler as she began to cry; she shaking sat herself on the third step of the stairs her legs stretched down to the first step. I walked over to her.

"Bobby what did I do wrong?" She cried as I held her. "Is it because I hated my mother?"

"No." I said. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"Maybe it's because I didn't do anything right…"

* * *

><p>"He's out to kill me?" Marla said as Crowley and she sat in the darkness of Bobby's room.<p>

"Exactly." Crowley replied. "So, seeing as we're both on the same sinking ship we might as well go out with a bit of style."

"If I could 'go out'." Marla said stretching her legs out in front of her as Crowley silently paced back and forth.

"Well like I said it isn't a sure thing but he'll try anything to keep you from getting in the way." Crowley stopped as her heard footsteps passing by. "Maybe we should have this conversation somewhere more private."

"I can't leave them, they may need my help." She told him.

"I doubt it." Crowley said. "Plus, I'll have you back before Bobby even notices you're missing."

Marla reached over to take Crowley hand from where she sat when Bobby opened the door. His eyes grew as he watched the two silhouettes disappear. "Son of a bitch…"

Bobby rushed back downstairs both worried and angry at why Crowley would take her and why she would go with him and as it seemed, willingly.

"You two—my study—now." Bobby told Sam and Dean who were in the middle of a conversation with Jodie and the mother who was revealed to be named Annamarie.

"Alright." Sam said and Dean shrugged and followed.

"What exactly did Crowley talk to you two about?" Bobby asked as they were out of earshot from everyone. "In detail."

"The Croatoan and he needed our help to kill someone otherwise you'd be in danger." Sam said.

"Balls!" Bobby said. "That idjit… doesn't matter we can't do a damn thing now, we have to focus on what's in hand."

"Can you hold on a bit Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, what's got you so panicked all of a sudden?"

"I can't—"

"Hey," Jodie said. "Is there anything in your fridge we could eat?"

"Yeah, there should be some frozen food or something in there, just toss it in the oven and turn the fan on." Bobby told her and she returned to the kitchen and then looked over to Sam and Dean. "The next time you see Crowley you kill him, you two go that?"

"Sure…" Dean said feeling the opposite of what he had just said.

* * *

><p>Crowley and Marla appeared in the middle of a field; the tall golden grass looked like a ocean waves as the wind blew through them. "Where are we?" Marla asked.<p>

"Does that really matter?" Crowley said. "Anyway the point is we're out of earshot."

"Exactly where I want you." Alastair's voice came. "King of Hell, huh?" Alastair jeered then looked over to Marla and ogled her up and down. "I see you've got her where Castiel wants her."

Marla's arms turned into flames. "Easy there kitten." Alastair said. "You wouldn't want to kill us all."

"I wouldn't?" Marla said.

"I know you're a good girl, you've got your rules, and you'd never do it." Alastair pushed.

"Good girls don't need rules." Marla said. "Now isn't the time to find out why the hell I have so many."

"Before we get any more melodramatic here I should point out, this is where the plot twists." Crowley smiled smugly over at Alastair. "Cas got you to bring _her_ back because I absolutely refused now there's no use for you mate."

The flames or Marla's arms blew away. "You got it wrong."

"I think I got it quiet right." Crowley narrowed his eyes and lifted his hands ready to snap and once he did … nothing. "Well that can't be good."

"There's one thing you should know Crowley you shouldn't ever say no to your boss."

"…and you shouldn't keep talking." Marla interrupted before Alastair could snap his own fingers and the golden field turned into flames. Marla grabbed Crowley's wrist and pulled him to a run.

"You'll regret ever leaving your boyfriend, Marla!" Alastair yelled loud enough for Marla to hear.

"What does he mean?" Marla asked Crowley as they ran out of the field.

"I said 'I doubted' I didn't say they _wouldn't_ need your help."

* * *

><p>"French fries." Annamarie said. "This is like deep fried crack." She told Jodie catching Sam's attention.<p>

"What did you just say?"

A smile curled into Annamarie's lips. "Oops …" Her eyes turned black.

* * *

><p><strong>BOBBY'S P.O.V<strong>.

Maybe even if you don't do anything wrong you might never do anything right and Karen may have been right about that but she was wrong about it being about her because it was me who never did anything right except marrying her and so far a few other things.

"Bobby!" Dean's voice came. "We sort of have a problem up here!"

"A problem, I need to see my wife." Owen said.

"I need you two to stay here, keep the door closed, your wife is fine."

"Wrong." Annamarie's voice said after knocking Dean off his feet. Her foot steps came closer and I had my gun at the ready. "She's better than fine." Annamarie smiled eyes back to normal. "Sorry big boy you won't need that." She waved her hand and the hand-gun flew across the room.

* * *

><p>She had Bobby by the throat she smiled as she got ready to speak again however Sam came at her with her own knife except this time it didn't work. "How...?" Sam said taken aback.<p>

"Ask Alastair." She replied and received the look she wanted. "Yes Sam, he's back too." With one look Sam flew against the other wall pinned there.

"Who are you?" Bobby asked choking.

"Hey bitch!" Dean's voice came and right when he shot her, she vanished with Bobby.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean said and Sam fell to the floor.

* * *

><p>"You two should just stop while you're ahead." Alastair said to them as they ran in the burning maze; Crowley choked on the air as the smoke thickened around them.<p>

"Crowley." Marla said. "Stay down here."

"What?" He coughed. "Why?"

"Just do it." Marla told him and he dropped to the ground on his knees. She held his shoulder with her left arm while her right pointed over to Alastair.

"Are you going to kill me now sweetheart?" He asked.

"No, but she will." Marla pointed behind Alastair and a arrogantly smiling Meg stood and the moment Alastair turned Meg kicked her twenty five yards from where he stood past Marla and Crowley.

Marla had ran through the feild burning only the parts she meant to burn to get Meg's attention, she'd written 'Meg' on the golden grass that she'd burnt down.

Meg ran over to them and took Marla's arm however saw Crowley. "Whoa, whoa, whoa... Marla, you never said anything about that..." She gestured to Crowley.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Marla said. "Just bring us to Bobby's and we'll worry about him later." With that the trio vanished and appeared in the middle of the busy road of Sioux Falls.

"What the fuck?" Marla said.

"Like I said he made me cure and erase their memories." Crowley said as he got up. They quickly got out of the road Meg at Marla's right side and Crowley at her left.

"I don't see why we can't just ice this asshole." Meg said.

Crowley smiled. "Because unlike you Marla's pretty clever."

"You son of a bitch." Meg retorted.

"Shut up!" Marla boomed. "Why didn't you zap us over straight to Bobby's?"

"I tried but someone blocked it off and I'm pretty sure the Winchesters aren't smart enough to do that."

"A demon?" Marla asked as she looked over to Crowley for the answer.

"Ruby." He said. "That's who he brought back."

* * *

><p>Dean went out to the back to find a proper car to get Jodie and the father and son out however he found that everything was back to normal. "DAMN IT!" He bellowed. "Damn..." He went over to the shed to cool off and kicked the walls a bit until he heard something fall over a few things.<p>

"Shit." He said to himself and walked inside the car shed, Bobby had just finished working on two cars, his own Ford truck and someone's 1971 blue Camaro. He'd managed to knock over a rusty red motorcycle and he moved over to put it back up he realized that he'd seen it before. "Marla...?" He said and got up.

He rushed over to Sam who was in the kitchen talking the family through what had just happened. "Will my mom be okay?"

"I'll get her back." Sam told the boy who was named Toby.

Toby nodded and hid under his father's arm. "I want to come." Owen said.

"Sir, I know how you feel but we can't have you get mixed up in all of this. Your son needs you." Owen looked down at Toby and gave Sam a nod.

"Dude," Dean said. "We need to talk." Dean gestured for Jodie to come as well.

The three talked in the hallway. "Marla's bike, Bobby had it in his shed."

"Marla?" Jodie said. "So what if he has her bike in his shed?"

"Well she's dead." Sam said.

"No she isn't she was giving me the green-eye yesterday night when I was over."

"Wait, what?" Dean said. "Short girl, dark brown hair-"

"-wore cherry red and a leather jacket." Jodie said. "Yeah I know what she looks like but what does she have to do with any of this?"

"Because ... no, Bobby would never..." Dean began. "-it doesn't matter, if she's alive she can help us."

"Dean what if she's the one who brought Ruby back?"

"Hold on ... sorry what's happening?" Jodie asked.

"We'll explain when we get back, you need to get that family back home safe and stay with them until we come for you." Sam said.

"Alright." Jodie said and quickly got the family out.

Once the house was empty Sam and Dean locked up a few blocks away from Bobby's house Dean went through Sam's bag. "Dude what are you doing?"

"Using your laptop, I need to find out more about that Marla chick." Dean said.

"Well we've found out enough Marla's full name was _Marla C. Slade_ she moved from place to place ever since she was five-"

He took Sam's laptop bag and accidentally held it upside down making the papers, laptop and his comics fall out. "Dude!" Sam said annoyed as he drove.

"Calm your tits man." Dean said and picked up everything carefully placing them back and then laid his eyes on the first Ghost Rider comic that had slightly ripped from it's impact. Dean looked at the page it had been opened on.

_'Then the very heavens open...the thunder rolls...and an eerie figure is seen silhouetted against the ebony skies... and, as suddenly as he appeared the macbre horseman vanished into the darkness..._' The passage said on the comic. Dean closed it after reading it in his head and realized something he had wished he saw earlier. "What's the 'C' in Marla's name stand for?"

"Carter." Sam said. "Why?"

"Marla _Carter Slade_?" Dean said. "Son of a bitch she isn't human she's a fucking _Ghost Rider_."

* * *

><p>Sorry you guys it was a bit rushed but thank you <strong>KansasAngel94 <strong>- on another note I may take longer to update seeing as the summer is over for me however when I do update they'll probably be longer than usual that is if it take more than a day or two. What are your thoughts on Marla's true identity? I would really like to know and also Ruby being back and Cas's plan for everything and predictions? Also get ready for a Bobby flash back with and _Ellen_ slash :)? Get ready for the wildest chapter yet (which will be posted after one or two more chapters after this one) I have been obsessing over it for three days now.

(sorry for the sloppy Bobby POV in this chapter)

_**For now keep calm and carry on my wayward son**_...


End file.
